


Rebellious Brute.

by KiwiSylveon



Series: Seduce Sisters [12]
Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 14:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiSylveon/pseuds/KiwiSylveon
Summary: While sorting through her feelings, Violet is shown Sam's past and realizes he deserves a chance.





	Rebellious Brute.

Violet couldn't really rest as she stared at the ceiling before seeing Sam roll his eyes. “Ya doofus, you're supposed to be resting.”

“Eh.. I'll get to it. Right now, I'm going though all that.” She wasn't like Ali, so it took her a little longer to sort through things. After what seemed like hours, she finally yawned a little before seeing that Sam had remained there. She smiled before she noticed he had begun glaring at her blankets.

“I'm such an idiot. If I was stronger, you wouldn't be like this...”

“Sam, it's not your fault--”

“No. It is my fault. It's OUR fault. You're in bed, again, after one of us using our powers, AGAIN and you are all a target AGAIN because of us.” He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. “We never should have come.”

Violet sat up, grimacing slightly from the action, and glared at him, seeing his shock at her look. “Listen here. We offered to let you stay, okay? Besides, I think Diana's crazy enough to hunt anyone down. Nothing is your fault.” She stated, gripping his hands to prove her seriousness. “So don't you dare blame yourself, dork...” He seemingly got the message as he returned the grip, staring at their hands before she smiled. “So, shall I call you Prince Sam?” She teased, getting him to whip his head to her with a glare a slight smirk.

“Nah. I'm not a noble anymore.”

“Not anymore?”

“I was the third son of the Demon Lord. My brothers and I lived together in the castle as nobility, but since James was the oldest, James became royalty and was heir to the throne. The whole situation became one gigantic boring mess, so we all grouped together and left to come here. Once that happened, we surely lost the chance to ever get forgiveness.”

“What was it like then, while you were there?” She asked, curious about him now.

“Like I said, one gigantic boring mess. Erik, Matthew and I were as 'replacements' in case James fucked up.” He chuckled slightly. “Since Erik was before me and my dad was a dickbag, I wasn't ever likely to get the throne, so I just spent my days lazing about and not giving two shits about anything. Not even my mom could control me.”

“Your mom?”

“Yeah. She's not like my asshole of a dad. She was actually caring and kind, but was a pushover.” He smiled a little and looked at the ceiling. “She always thought I could be more than I was, but my dad definitely made sure I knew my place. In response, I became the rebel son, hanging out with the commoner demons and such just to piss him off. I swear I'm surprised he didn't kill me out of shame.”

“That's plain horrible.” She said, getting him to look at her as if she slapped him before he brought a free hand to ruffle her hair a little.

“Don't even worry about it. You need to rest. There's no need to know about the demon world.” He said.

Violet huffed a little, pouting. “But I wanna know more about you.” Again, he looked as if she slapped him and she wondered if she was either pissing him off or intriguing him. She felt the hand on her head fall to cup her cheek, making her see that, while he was a strong man, he knew how to be soft. What she didn't expect was him taking the dog-tag from around his neck and putting it around her own, gripping it.

“Fair warning: my past is boring.” He said, letting green mist surround the dog-tag before floating around her head and let her get surrounded in green light.

Violet saw the hall again, looking to see if it was any different until a shout nearly made her heart fly out of her chest, her hand going straight to her chest.

“ _BRING THAT BACK!”_

Violet glanced to see Sam rush into the hall carrying a large basket of bread, making her mentally smile at how it was like a scene out of Aladdin or something, except instead of a streetrat, it was a incubus prince.

“ _No chance in Hell, creepo!_ ”

She went wide-eyed as she saw something that only happened in movies: Sam stomped on the ground and made a boulder burst up before he kicked it towards the entrance he had come from. However, it merely slid to a rest rather than breaking the door itself.

“ _Heh. That was easy._ ”

A tiny giggle escaped, seeing that even back in the Demon World, Sam was still a cocky shit. It made her slightly glad he didn't change much. A tiny part of her warned her that, just because he was being nice now didn't mean it would last, saying he could eventually find another girl that was better than she was in all aspects.

She ignored that part as she watched Sam walk towards the throne, looking around as he stuffed a piece of bread into his mouth, glaring when his eyes landed on the seat. She questioned why Sam would need to steal bread, considering he was a noble. Being rebellious didn't really mean he needed to steal a basket of bread. Violet blinked when he finished chewing and nearly spat the next words.

“ _Fuckin' asshole piece of shit parent._ ”

“ _At least you have your folks._ ”

Violet turned to see a man with wings walk out from behind a pillar towards Sam. She instinctively felt herself inch a little closer to Sam, a little worried about what would happen as Sam smirked and tossed the bread towards the demon.

The demon was a little taller than Sam, with black hair and the front part dyed red. He wore a tan trench coat, exposing his bare chest and dog tags around his neck. Compared to Sam, the demon was also buff, but it didn't really stir her insides like Sam did. Tattered and worn blue jeans lead to bare feet, while his red eyes showed his joke.

“ _Think that's enough for you and your brother?_ ”

“ _More than enough. This means a lot, man._ ”

“ _Don't mention it, Gaku._ ”

The demon, Gaku, held out a hand to Sam with a smile on his face as Sam took it and shook it. “ _We owe you for this._ ”

Sam rolled his eyes and gave a level stare. “ _You don't owe me jack shit. Now get going before you get caught._ ”

Gaku nodded before quickly taking out familiar dog tags from his trench coat and holding it out for Sam to take it, making him stare before taking it.

“ _What is this?_ ”

“ _A gift. A human world trinket. I know you and your brothers have been interested in it. Maybe this might bring you closer to it._ ” With those words and Sam looking at the gift, Gaku lifted off the ground and flew out the window into the sickly purple sky.

Sam looked almost entranced by the glimmering silver before he glared slightly. “ _The human world..._ ”

Violet wondered why he sounded so angry about a place he would be in now. It made her think back to the previous vision: how Sam started out hating the thought of coming to the human world, but came because of his brothers, as he told her yesterday. That memory made her careful side stir back and try and reason that he didn't **truly** want to be here and he wouldn't stick around.

Sam looked at the trinket, wrapping it in familiar green magic. “ _Like I can get any closer._ ” He then tossed the trinket into the air, letting it vanish and Violet knew the future of that point before a glowing green orb materialized itself into view, Sam not even turning around as he answered. “ _What do you want, Mom?_ ”

Violet's eyes widened. The ORB was his mom?! How was physically possible? She stared as the orb floated in place and Sam spun on his heels to glare at it.

“ _Yes, I stole that bread and gave it to the commoner, alright? Don't judge me._ ”

She smiled at how he sounded like she did the instant she turned 13: not caring about shit. Once again, he wasn't responded to, at least not from what she heard as he clicked his teeth and crossed his arms, peeved and mirroring her the first time she got scolded by a teacher.

“ _Yeah, yeah. Whatever._ ” He sighed as the orb floated over and brushed his cheek before disappearing. Sam then sighed and rolled his shoulders. “ _I need to get out of here._ ”

Violet was surprised to see that he looked like he had a lot on his mind, but refused to speak or couldn't form the right words to describe what he wanted to say. She could tell, however, he was obviously irritated as the real world Sam ended the magic and removing the dog tag and looking at her.

“What did I tell you? Boring.”

“You gave that demon food.”

“I was a rebel breaking rule. We're not supposed to care for commoner demons. We're supposed to let them die out if they don't have the ability to take care of themselves.” He gritted his teeth before letting out an aggravated sigh. “Whatever. I'm not there anymore. I'm here.”

Violet smiled and moved to rest her forehead against his. “You are such a dork...”

He gave a small chuckle before he sighed. “Look, I'm sorry.”

“For what?”

“You and your sisters have done a lot for me and my brothers... Sheltering us, letting us live here... It may not seem like much, but for us, it is everything.. Especially all that's happened to you girls with that Hell-spawn Malix and Diana being crazy... I don't think we'll ever be able to repay you all for what you've each done for us... Thank you...”

Violet blinked when she saw he held one of her hands gently, like she was fragile. Her heart fluttered at the sight. She now knew he truly cared, which made her smile wider as she gently flipped her hand over, softly showing she completely understood. Even with her hands being bandaged, she felt how soft he was. A gentle smile made its way to her face as she, once again, went against her safer side and imprinted this moment into her memories. “I think you all have already... It's me and my sisters that should really be thanking you... Even if it's been a shitty past few days, I doubt any of us regret anything... In fact, this has been pretty much the most exciting time in our entire lives... If anything, we're even...” She gave the first real smile in a long ass time, showing her joy and showing him a peek of her true self.

“Alright... We're even...” He said, smirking slightly. “Now, you definitely need to rest, especially after yesterday. You aren't exactly a demon, so you need to heal up. I'll be sure to wake ya for dinner, alright?”

She blinked before the events of yesterday slammed into her: she had fought Lisette and had a stupid idea of fighting again Malix, which made her wind up being shoved literally into a wall. It wouldn't be surprising if she had a hand-print of Malix's hand on her abdomen. He was about to leave when she gripped his vest, pulling him down into a kiss and stunning him before he melted and kissed her back.

“Sleep, doofus...”

The tenderness in those two words had Violet finally deciding to let Sam close and show him her true self, not the hell-cat, not the beast and not the bitch she had been the first day they met. She knew now that he would never betray her or even her sisters, him thinking of them as sisters while cherishing her, but she wondered if he felt the same way she did.

 


End file.
